


Rescue Me!

by SuperAwesomePandaKitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Bro Gabriel, Complete, Dean - Freeform, M/M, Protective Dean, The Winchesters and Gabriel team-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAwesomePandaKitty/pseuds/SuperAwesomePandaKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas saves Dean and Sam from an army of Demons, He gets summoned by the demons and trapped in a circle of holy fire. He's getting tortured and prays to Gabriel for help, although Gabriel cannot find him. Now it's up to the Winchesters and Gabriel to save Cas. Destiel with a side of Sabriel :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural :)

Castiel's P.O.V.

I had some free time and decided to get myself a bacon cheeseburger, the waitress who was serving me was looking at me oddly. I do not understand why, I didn't speak much I just asked her for one bacon cheeseburger. The way Dean had told me to, he said I shouldn't say too many words to other people, they apparently would "freak out," whatever that means.

"Wow for a guy dressed so fancy, you sure don't mind eating in a place like this." She said giggling, I looked at her curiously.

"I do not understand what you mean," I said, she just giggled harder and started twirling her hair with her fingers.

"You're wearing a suit, tie and a trenchcoat. And you're eating in a fast food place." She said in that tone Dean uses to mockingly explain things to me.

"Normally, I don't eat, but I have a certain taste for these burgers, they make me happy." I said cheerfully as I took a bite of the delicious burger, smiling at the taste of it. I looked over to the waitress and I saw her looking at me now with curiosity, oh no, I've said something wrong again.

"What do you mean 'normally you don't eat?' Of course you do," she said making that weird giggling noise again. This was beginning to make me uncomfortable.

"Um...yes." I said awkwardly, trying to remember to lie like Dean said.

'I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. Shit!' I heard a familiar voice go off in my head.

"Would you excuse me for a moment?" I said to her and quickly walked out of the store, the waitress looked a bit sad but I had no time to explain to her. I had to get away from view, Dean said that people are unaccustomed to a person disappearing in the middle of a crowded place.

I walked down an alley and with a flutter of wings I was gone and in the basement of a house, it was quite dark, I turned around and Dean was just about to be stabbed by a demon, I ran up to the Demon and killed him.

"Cas?" Dean said shocked, "How'd you know that I needed help?" He was injured and his blood was everywhere, I felt something inside, I'm not sure what and I quickly put two fingers on his forehead and healed him.

"Hello Dean, you prayed and I answered," I said smiling at him as he stood up and smiled at me gratefully.

"Thanks Cas, you saved my ass," he said, I picked his gun off the floor and handed it to him, he took it and tucked it into his back pocket, he ripped the Demon knife out of the Demon's grip and held on to it.

"Where's Sam?" I asked calmly.

"I don't know we got separated, there are literally Demons everywhere." Dean replied chewing on his bottom lip looking around cautiously.

"I will look for him, be careful Dean, we need to talk about this later." I said and gave him a look that said 'you call if anyone comes, no excuses.' And with that, I was gone and quickly flying through the house, too fast for anyone to see and it wasn't long before I found Sam running down a corridor from 3 Demons. I ran up and grabbed two of their faces and killed them, the other Demon stabbed me with a knife. It didn't hurt but Jimmy's body began to bleed, I ripped the knife out and dropped it on the floor with a loud clang. The Demon looked terrified as I healed my wound, he lifted the knife and ran away. I turned around to make sure Sam was okay, he was hunched over in the corner in pain.

"Boy am I glad to see you Cas," Sam grunted, relief washing over his face, I healed him and grabbed his shoulder and with that we were right beside Dean.

"Sammy, you alright?" Dean asked worriedly.

"Yeah, Cas saved my life." Sam said smiling.

Dean looked at me, there were so many emotions on his face, I wasn't quite sure what it was saying. I put my two hands on the brothers' shoulders and we were at the motel room.

Dean had called me earlier that day to tell me they were going on a simple 'ghost haunting a house' mission and I was to relax and take a day to myself. Some ghost.

"Why were there a lot of Demons?" I asked, once the boys had sat on their beds cheerfully.

"I have no idea, what we thought was a ghost turned out to be a Demon, before we knew it, one Demon turned into two, until they must have set up a beacon or something. They were everywhere" Dean said, lifting a beer bottle from the fridge and drinking from it.

"Yeah, I don't know why they all just showed up but there has got to be more to this than meets the eye." Sam said lifting his laptop and beginning making his 'Research Face.'

"Dean, when you told me to relax, which is a foreign concept to me, I heard you in my head saying repeatedly "I'm going to die." Why did you not think to call me sooner?" I said, trying to keep myself under control, I felt something, but I wasn't sure what and it was making my anger rise or was it something else?

Dean looked into my eyes for a moment, he seemed to find something in my expression because he turned serious then. "Cas, I'm sorry look, I know I should have called you alright? I'm sorry, we didn't mean to make you worry." Dean said sincerely as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Dean, I understand you like to be independent and handle yourself, but when there is so many Demons and you're outnumbered by an army, that is the time you call me." I said, my voice sounded a little hurt, Dean looked down to the floor in shame.

"I really am sorry Cas." Dean said and he looked into my eyes, I could see how sorry he was and I gave him a small smile in return.

"It's okay Dean, just make sure next time, you call me before it's too late." I said, I don't know what happened, I was angry at Dean one minute and then that one look, and I couldn't stay that way.

I felt a tugging sensation, it meant I was being summoned, I just didn't know by who, considering the two people most likely to summon me was right here.

"Dean!" I shouted and I was pulled to the place I was summoned, I was standing in a warehouse, I looked around but saw no one, the alter they summoned me with was in front of me. I saw a lit lighter fly towards me, and the floor around me lit up.

'No!' I thought to myself.

"Well hello there Angel." An unfamiliar voice said, I looked towards the noise and I saw a woman walking towards me.

"Who are you?" I asked, standing tall. I didn't want any Demons to think I was intimidated, I will admit, holy fire scares me.

"My name is Scarlet and you are not going anywhere," she said smirking at me.

"Why have you summoned me here?" I asked, keeping my expression emotionless.

"You saved the Winchesters." She said calmly. "And I wont let you do that again." There are no windows here, and most importantly, no water. You cannot escape that circle and I am going to make sure you can't." She laughed then, she had a whip with her, it seemed to be soaked in something.

"Why are you after the Winchesters?" I asked, unable to hide the anger in my voice.

"Oh no, we're not after them, per say. They are looking for something we have. I will not allow them to get it and if they die in the process? Well...that's even better." She said walking slowly towards me.

"You will not harm the Winchesters!" I said angrily, 'I will not allow them to hurt Dean no matter what I have to do!' I thought to myself.

"Tut tut tut Angel, I don't think you are in any position to be making threats." She said laughing, she threw her whip at my face, it burned my skin and I yelped in shock. I could feel Jimmy's blood run down my face; it was covered in holy oil.

She kept throwing the whip laughing as I screamed in pain, I couldn't go anywhere, I just had to stand there and make sure I didn't stumble into the holy fire.

'Cas? Cas? Are you okay? Where are you? Why aren't you answering huh? What happened? Dammit, get your feathery ass here now!' I could hear Dean shouting in my head, I didn't know what else to do.

'Gabriel, if you can hear me, I need help. I'm in a warehouse of some kind, Demons have me trapped here, please brother! I'm in a lot of pain, they are trying to protect something the Winchesters need and if the Winchesters get in the way. Which you know they will, they will kill them. They don't want me to protect them...Brother they are torturing me please help!' I prayed as fast as I could despite the pain I felt.

"Oh, don't bother with that praying thing of yours, you may be able to pray to whoever you want but they will not find you here. We don't have anti-angel sigils. Which would be a beacon to the angels and then they could alert the Winchesters, but we have a few anti-angel hex bags so they can't find you. What? Do you think we're stupid?" She asked laughing and still throwing her whip at any piece of me she could get, I was in so much pain.

I didn't answer her, I just tried to grit my teeth and get through it, whip after whip.

'Don't worry little brother, I'll be there soon' Gabriel replied worriedly. I smiled a little gratefully and Scarlett stopped and looked at me expectantly.

"When I get out of here, you will be the first Demon I kill." I promised her, she was a little shocked at my spirit being unbroken, but she quickly gathered herself.

"Don't worry, that will never happen, you will be trapped here forever," she laughed and walked out of the warehouse and I was left standing there alone.

'Dean, please...help me.' I prayed, knowing full well that Dean wouldn't hear me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 enjoy :3

Dean's P.O.V.

I don't know what happened, one minute Cas was standing right in front of me, he looked a bit confused then shouted my name and disappeared.

'Cas? Cas? Are you okay? Where are you? Why aren't you answering huh? What happened? Dammit, get your feathery ass here now!' I prayed anxiously, hoping Cas would come back.

"Sammy, something about this isn't right, Cas wouldn't just disappear like that." I said to Sam worriedly, Sammy looked up from his laptop like he just noticed Cas was gone.

"What happened? Where's Cas?" Sam asked beginning to look worried himself.

"I don't know, one minute he was right here, he looked confused and called out to me then he was gone." I explained, still standing on the spot in shock.

"I don't know, maybe a summoning?" Sam asked rubbing his eyes trying to think.

"Sammy, the only people, who are friendly, that would summon Cas are either dead, or here." I replied angrily, chewing my bottom lip. I began pacing, pinching the bridge of my nose as I was starting to get a headache, willing my brain to come up with answers, when I heard the familiar rustle of wings.

"Hello boys." Gabriel said smirking, he was opening the fridge and grabbing a beer for himself.

"Gabriel?!" Sam asked, his whole face lit up like it was freakin' Christmas. "We thought you were dead, we thought Lucifer killed you."

"Hellooooo Trixter?" Gabriel replied chuckling.

"Where's Cas?" I asked anxiously, I don't understand why I was so worried. Of course I cared for Cas but, why was his disappearance freaking me the fuck out?

"Castiel prayed to me...but I can't find him, he said he's in a warehouse and I tried to look for Angel sigils but, there seems to be a lack of those too." Gabriel replied, trying to shrug nonchalantly but I could see the concern in his eyes.

"What did he pray to you?" Sam asked, I looked to Sam as he was speaking, I could see him sitting up a little straighter.

"He's trapped, Demons have him because my little brother was doing the thing he always does." Gabriel replied softly.

"What's that?" Sam asked, I was too worried to speak, if I did, I'd probably explode.

"He protected you. Protected you both, somehow the Demons managed to summon him and trap him, my best guess is in a ring of holy fire, wherever they managed to get it." Gabriel explained, he seemed to be holding something back.

"Okay, what are you not telling us?" I asked, trying to hold back my anger at the Demons.

Gabriel hesitated before he spoke. "They're torturing him, they are trying to make sure he can't protect you again. He is in so much pain, every time they hurt him, I can hear him in my head." Gabriel said sadly, he looked down, playing with the beer bottle in his hands before taking a large swig from the bottle.

"They what?!" I shouted angrily, something pulled in me at that. "No way, no freakin' way." I started pacing faster, trying to think of all the places they could have him, coming up with blank.

"What do we do?" Sam asked, ignoring my pacing. Gabriel looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"We need to find him, he said they were trying to protect something you need, you boys were trying to find something before Castiel saved you. It obviously is important to the Demons, if we get our hands on it, we could make a trade. Or just kill all the Demons, except one who will tell us where he is." Gabriel reasoned smirking. "Personally? I hope we go with option two. You have no idea what it's like to hear your little brother's screams in your head." Gabriel said a little angrily, I understood what he meant, if it was Sammy screaming in my head. I would have ripped the whole town apart to find him.

"Okay, how do we find him?" Sam asked, I stopped pacing and sat down on my bed. All I could think about was that they were torturing Cas because of me. All the things Cas has had to go through is because of me. Gabriel looked over to me.

"Stop that!" He said angrily, "thinking like that is not going to get you anywhere and it is certainly not going to help my little brother. He chose to go through all that for you, you didn't hold a gun to his head, he chose because he likes you." He grinned at the last part and then turned to Sam. I looked at him and grumbled and then turned to Sammy as he spoke.

"There must be some place you can't see or enter?" Sam asked again, typing with speed on his laptop.

"Like I said, the Demons are covering their tracks, they must have hex bags, that means I can't see where they are. If they had put up anti-Angel sigils then I would be able to get you guys to go in, and if your forgetting, that's exactly what they don't want." Gabriel explained like he was talking to two 5 year olds.

"Sammy, what is so important about a freakin' haunted house that they would send an army of Demons at us and kidnap Cas?" I asked, "did you see anything that seemed important when you looked around?"

Sam looked thoughtful for a moment, "not really, all I know is that we were going to kill the first Demon that had shown up, she had a necklace on, it had some Enochian symbols on it and before we could kill her, there were hundreds of Demons around the house and we got split up before Cas saved us." Sam explained.

"So the necklace was what they where trying to protect?" Gabriel asked, he finished his beer and sat down on a chair.

"I don't know, I guess so, do you know anything about an Enochian necklace?" Sam asked and Gabriel's face turned thoughtful.

"I have heard of a necklace that could kill Lucifer, but that was when everyone thought he was a Demon, back in the early days. And because Lucifer is an Angel, he couldn't be killed by it, however, I'm willing to bet it's an almighty powerful demon killer." Gabriel explained smirking.

"Alright, so how do we get it? And, how do we use it?" I asked smirking, if we could use the necklace, we'd take out at least half of that army and then beat every last surviving Demon until they tell me where Cas is.

"Well, legend says that only a man, who fears no evil, can use it." He said looking at both Sam and I. "Well that means I'm out, I'm an Angel, I can't use it. It's got to be one of you, Dean are you afraid of hell? Or afraid of Demons? Or monsters? Same goes to you Sam." Gabriel asked seriously.

"I'll use it!" I said confidently, "I need to find Cas and help him, he's always saving me but this time, I'll save him." I promised more to myself than Gabriel, who seemed satisfied with my response.

"Hey guys, get this. So on the outskirts of town there are a lot of warehouses, there are signs of Demons all over, I'm willing to bet that Cas is being kept there. Although, a whole army of Demons could also be there." He said faltering, he looked up at us sheepishly.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go!" I said anxiously, walking towards the door.

"Um...Dean? How do you propose we face an army, two men and an Angel?" Gabriel asked lightly.

I hesitated and looked at him. "I don't know but all I do know is we've got to try, we can't just leave him there to be tortured." I said, I was a little upset at the thought of Cas getting hurt but I buried it down, it wouldn't help me save Cas.

Gabriel looked at me, searching for something on my face before nodding. "You know, he's praying to you right?" Gabriel asked curiously.

I stood there in shock and my voice cracked a bit, "what?" I asked.

"Castiel has been praying to you ever since he suffered the first blow and I'm probably not the only Angel who can hear him, but I'm the only Angel who cares." Gabriel said softly there was nothing but pain and sadness in his eyes now.

'Cas, if you can hear me. I can't hear your prayers, but I know you are praying to me. Don't worry, I'm coming, me, Sammy and Gabriel. We are all coming to save you. I know you're in pain, but try and get through it okay? We will find you!' I prayed to Cas hoping that would help him feel better, even if only for a little while.

"Thank you Dean, that's given him hope." Gabriel said smiling, before turning to Sammy and winking. "Let's go!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 enjoy

Cas P.O.V.

'Cas, if you can hear me. I can't hear your prayers, but I know you are praying to me. Don't worry, I'm coming, me, Sammy and Gabriel. We are all coming to save you. I know you're in pain, but try and get through it okay? We will find you!' I heard Dean's voice say in my head.

It made me feel a lot better, I was still in pain but after hearing his voice, I didn't pay attention to it.

'Thank you brother!' I prayed to Gabriel, 'I believe in you all.' I said hopefully. A smile was tugging on my lips, I sat down and hugged my knees to my chest, waiting for them to come. I heard the door open but didn't bother to move, I knew what was coming and somehow, I didn't care anymore.

"Hello Angel, how does it feel to be the prisoner of Demons? You have killed many of my kind in the name of those Winchesters. Tell me, does it fill you with hope thinking they will come?" Scarlett asked soothingly.

"I have nothing to say to you Demon, now do what you came here to do and remove yourself from my sight." I replied bravely, I hated being here, this feeling of uselessness was filling me with unease.

"Oh now, don't be like that." She said feigning sadness, her bottom lip sticking out in a pout. "I was only asking a question." She giggled.

"I said, I have nothing to say to you, which includes not answering your questions." I said looking at her angrily, I just wanted her to leave me alone.

"Well now Angel, you're breaking my heart. Don't you wanna know what will happen to your precious Winchesters when they do get here?" She asked smiling viciously.

I stayed quiet and tried to keep my face stoic but I couldn't help but feel worried, she grinned as she took my silence for an answer.

"Did you actually think it was just little old me keeping you here? Silly Angel" She taunted, "oh no there are a lot more demons here than me. We know the Winchesters will find this place eventually, they can't stand to lose a friend like you. Especially Dean, don't think we haven't noticed that when you try to save them, it is always Dean you go to first." She laughed then as my face turned to shock.

"You won't hurt them," I said but my voice was a little weak.

"Of course we will Angel, but we'll go easy on Sam." She laughed winking at me, "no we have special plans for Dean. You see, we're going to bring him in here and torture either you in front of him, or him in front of you. It'll all depend on what mood I'm in." She giggled, I stood up angrily.

"You will not hurt Dean Winchester! Or Sam!" I shouted losing my temper. She stopped laughing and looked at me seriously.

"Well now, look at you. All angry even though you Angels are supposed to be emotionless. What? Is it the thought of Dean being hurt? Huh?" She said tauntingly, she began to walk around the circle looking at me.

"I told you to do what you came here to do and leave." I said regaining my composure.

"But this is just way more fun," she said grinning from ear to ear now. "What is it about Dean Winchester that has your feathers ruffled?" She asked still walking around, I could see her whip in her hand, I braced myself waiting for the impact.

"It's none of your business." I said calmly and looking down at the fire.

"Oh but it is, you see, I'm a bit of a gossip and a nosy girl. And if I wanna know something, I'm going to find out." She said throwing her whip on my back. I bit my lip to stifle the groan of pain that slipped out, drawing blood.

"Why?" I asked trying to steady my voice from the pain.

"Why wont you tell me? Are you not supposed to feel that way? Or would you like me to torture Dean in front of you until you finally admit it?" She asked, whipping at me again.

"No don't do that!" I begged, "I cannot tell you as I do not understand my feelings towards Dean Winchester, I am not supposed to feel at all!" I grunted holding back the pain.

"Ooooh," she said beaming with the new knowledge. "So, Dean is your weakness." She laughed delightedly, I couldn't help but feel worried about her using this against me. "So you looooove him?" She asked mockingly, pouting.

"Like I said, I do not understand what I feel." I said trying to cover up the beat in my chest when she said that.

"Oh Angel," she said pretending to be sad, "you fell for a human. That must be terrible." She walked up to face me, standing just beyond the flames.

"I have nothing more to say to you, I refuse to speak to you any longer." I said groaning inwardly at having said too much already.

"Oh, don't be like that, please? No? Well then." She said and she began relentlessly whipping at me. I screamed and she laughed over and over. I sat down in my previous positing and held my knees to my chest, feeling the whips over and over and seeing Jimmy's blood splashing everywhere, I was in too much pain to heal them, the holy oil was preventing me from doing so and I just wished for it to be over.

'Dean, please! Be careful, they're expecting you! It's a trap! Don't come, they will torture you in front of me. I can't deal with that! No, Dean. Someone help me!' I screamed in my head, close to tears but Angels don't cry, I wont allow the Demons to see me cry.

'Brother? What wrong? What do you mean a trap?' Gabriel shouted in my head, his voice sounded pained.

'They know you're coming, they've been expecting the Winchesters to come, there are more of them. They've been watching me, they know that every time I save the Winchesters I go to Dean first, they plan to torture him in front of me, or kill him. I can't witness that. No matter how much pain I am in.' I prayed frantically, the whip still crashing into me with brute force.

"You going to talk to me now?" Scarlett asked as she whipped into me faster. I huddled into myself and put my head onto my knees refusing to look at her.

'The Winchesters have been informed, they don't care, we're still coming, hold on little brother. We will find you and when we do, we will kill every Demon who dared to hurt you, I promise.' Gabriel said trying to soothe me. I was terrified for Dean's sake but I was happy Gabriel was with them, after all, he is much more powerful than I am and he could probably protect the brothers better than I could.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 enjoy ^__^

Dean's P.O.V.

I was driving the Impala full speed on the road to the outskirts of town, I could see Gabriel sitting in the back, he had a pained expression on his face.

"What is it Gabriel?" I asked anxiously, Gabriel looked close to tears.

"Castiel is..uh..he is being hurt again, he's calling for you. He says that you're not to come and get him, the Demons know we're coming and have laid out a trap for you. They plan to torture you in front of Castiel and my little brother doesn't want to see that." He said solemnly, looking down at his feet.

I swallowed hard, but just before I could reply Sam interjected. "Tell him it doesn't matter, we're coming anyway. We know there's going to be an army there and we don't care, he's our friend and he needs help." Sam said matter-of-factly. Gabriel looked at Sam with a proud smile on his face.

"Alright, I will try my best to protect you both but if I can't, you get him out of there. Make sure that neither of you are captured because if Castiel has to witness you being tortured, I think it will kill him." Gabriel said sadly, then his mouth widened in a big smile.

"Now you wanna see how a Trickster kills many demons?" He asked pulling out his Angel Sword.

"I thought those only killed Angels," I said curiously, trying to focus on the road.

"Oh it does, but it also kills Demons." Gabriel replied smirking triumphantly, "you're not the only one with a Demon killing weapon." He laughed. I pulled in to the side of the road, there must have been 20 warehouses, if Demons are in every one, we're going to have a problem.

"Alright, let me go first." Gabriel said smiling, he used his powers to make 30 or 40 Gabriels all holding the same Angel sword and seemingly walking in sync towards the first warehouse. One Gabriel walked to the door and knocked, Demons began pouring out and fighting the Gabriels. It was hard to keep track of who the real Gabriel was, two Gabriels grabbed the arms of a Demon and another ran up and stabbed it in the chest, it fell with a scream. Obviously that was the real one, he quickly ran off into the crowd before they could realise which one he was and it wasn't long before they were all dead.

All the Gabriels turned to me and Sam, "Piece of cake," one said. "Are you just going to sit there?" Another asked chuckling.

Me and Sam looked at each other before getting out of the car, I opened the boot of the Impala and began searching for weapons. I gave Sam a gun and handed him my secret stash of ammo I had been hoarding.

"Sam, use these bullets, each one has a devil's trap carved into the top. I don't normally use them but desperate times." I said trailing off and loading my own gun with them.

"Pretty nice Dean," one of the Gabriels called out. I smirked and nodded.

"Thanks Dean," Sam said smiling, he turned to the Gabriels, "so..uh..which one is the real one?" he asked.

"No no Sammy, we'll play that game later," one of the Gabriels replied and they all winked, I chuckled and glanced at Sam who was actually blushing and I almost choked on my laughter once I realised. Sam glared at me and kicked my leg.

"Ow.. what was that for?" I asked still chuckling a little.

"Shut up!" Sam said a little indignantly, throwing his bitch face at me. I tried to compose myself, pulling myself together before I realised that Cas was in pain right now. That made me feel guilty and I quickly walked forward, pocketing my share of the ammo.

"Let's go! We need to find Cas!" I said quickly, following the army of Gabriels. They all changed into devils with horns, the kind that humans have believed Lucifer to look like. And they knocked on the next warehouse. A demon came to the door and his jaw dropped in shock.

"Hello, would you like to hear the word of Lucifer?" One asked and punched the Demon in the face, they charged into the warehouse. Me and Sammy following quickly behind. Me and Sammy began shooting Demons, careful not to shoot the...uh..Satans. Each Demon that had been shot, stood there in shock, confused at why they couldn't move, the Satans were picking the ones we shot off one by one.

Once we cleared the next 5 warehouses out, the Gabriels changing form each time, they even changed into sexy nurses at one point. We were met with 20 Demons standing in a line blocking our path. A woman walked to the front of the line, her eyes turning black before going back to normal.

"What are you doing here? And why do you have all these lovely ladies doing your dirty work for you?" She asked smirking and fluttering her eyelashes at us.

"I believe you have something of mine." I said angrily, my hand gripping my gun tightly.

"Oh? And what might that be?" She asked giggling, her face taunting me.

"I think you know." I said taking a small step forward, Sammy putting his hand on my chest to stop me.

"Hmmm, let me think," she said looking up, her hand on her chin. "Oh, you seem to have lost an Angel am I right?" She asked, I went to move forward again but Sam held me back firmly.

"What have you done to him you son of a bitch?" I shouted angrily, the Nurses all looked at me worriedly.

"Oh, this and that. You wouldn't understand, you see, you won't know until you see him. And the only way we will let you see him, is if you come with us Dean. Alone and unarmed." She said smirking serenely at me.

"No way!" Sam said, when he saw my gaze faltering. What was wrong with me, was I afraid of what I might see? I don't know but my anger began to rise again.

"If you think I'll just fall for your little tricks so you could just use me to get to Cas? You can think again!" I said angrily, I lifted up my gun and shot her in the chest, she laughed at me.

"Do you think a silly little bullet could kill me?" She grinned, she tried to move but couldn't and her smile faltered. "What have you done to me?" She shouted angrily, trying frantically to move.

"Devil's trap in the bullet, not so smart now, huh bitch?" I said grinning. The other Demons standing around her looked uneasy.

"What are you standing there for? Get them!" She shouted. The Demons charged for us and the Nurses turned back into Gabriels and we began fighting. Me and Sam were shooting Demons, rooting them to the spot and Gabriel made quick work of them.

"And then there was one." I said to the bitch.

"Look, I'll tell you where the Angel is if you spare my life." She said with fear in her eyes.

"How about this?" I said walking towards her. "You tell me who was hurting the Angel. If I like your answer, I'll let you live, If not? I kill you. Do you understand?" I asked calmly. Her face was terrified now, she looked around and seemed to realise she couldn't move again. I lifted the knife to her neck and sliced a little at it.

"Alright! I'll talk!" She screamed. I stopped and looked at her expectantly. "You have to realise that I was just following my orders...I hurt the angel." She said shutting her eyes tightly. Gabriel looked at her angrily and stormed up to her and punched her in the face.

"You caused my little brother to scream over and over in my head?! You tortured him, threatened to torture the people he cares about most and you think we'd let you live after that?" He shouted in her face.

She kept her face turned down, "Look at me bitch!" I shouted and she looked into my eyes.

"I don't care what orders you were given, that does not give you the right to hurt my friends." I said, positively shaking with anger now.

"It didn't take much to torment the poor bastard, just mention your name in a hundred different scenarios where you end up dead or hurt in anyway and he was putty in my hands." She laughed and spat the blood in her mouth at us, she must have thought she was going to die anyway. "Did you ever wonder Dean?" She smiled "Why he always comes to you first when you call? Huh?" She cooed.

"Shut up!" I shouted, I have wondered but I didn't want to hear this from her. I grabbed the knife and stuck it in her chest and she chuckled until the lights faded from her eyes and the her meat suit fell. "Bitch!" I said under my breath.

"Alright, let's split up, I'll check these warehouses, Sam you check those and Dean you check the ones at the back. If you run into any trouble you cant handle you call me asap." Gabriel said and disappeared. Me and Sammy nodded to each other and split up.

I checked the first warehouse, there was nothing there and the door was unlocked, I left and went to the next one. The door was locked and there seemed to be no windows on the building, I lifted my lock-picking kit out of my pocket and began trying to unlock the door. I saw a red orangey glow on the floor when I opened it and began looking around.

"Cas?" I shouted. "Cas? Where are you?" I walked around and saw an alter in front of me and walked towards it. In front of it was a ring of fire, Cas was sitting down in the ring, his head tucked between his knees which he had his arms around, covered in blood.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter! I hope you enjoyed my fic :3

Dean's P.O.V.

I grabbed my jacket and began patting out the flames quickly.

"Cas?" I said gently, worry in my voice.

"Go away! Stop tormenting me," Cas said sadly, still not looking up.

"Cas, it's me I'm here." I placed my hand on his shoulder and knelt in front of him.

"You are not Dean, you're trying to trick me again." Cas said, refusing to lift his head from his knees.

'Cas, it really is me in front of you, I'm here.' I prayed, Cas slowly lifted his head up, his face in shock. I saw his face and felt something pull at my chest, his face was bruised and bloody.

"Dean? You came just like you promised." Castiel said, lifting his hand on to my left shoulder, like he didn't believe I was real.

"Yeah I'm here, you had me worried there. I thought you were going to die." I said sadly, I pulled Cas into a hug. His arms went around me hesitantly and then he dug his hands into my shirt and began to cry quietly.

"I thought...they were going to kill you...when you got here," he sobbed, I knew how much trust he placed in me to cry in front of me. Angels don't let anyone see them cry.

"Cas don't worry, I'm here now," I said soothingly, rubbing a circle on the back of his neck with my thumb.

"Thank you Dean, for everything." Cas sniffed, he had stopped crying then but his blue eyes still looked watery, it pulled at my chest to see him like that.

"Come on, let's go," I said smiling gently, standing up. Cas pulled on my sleeve as I began to walk a few steps.

"I'm sorry Dean, but please don't leave my side for a little while." He said sadly, I smiled at him and intertwined our fingers,

"Don't worry Cas, I'm not going anywhere let's go." I said, pulling him along. He smiled a little, walking a little stiffly behind me.

I walked to the alter and destroyed it and anything that could lead to the Demons summoning Cas again. We walked out of the warehouse and Cas breathed a sigh of relief. He stared up at the moon still walking with me and squeezing my hand tightly, as if he was afraid I would let go and he'd be stuck in that room again.

"Gabriel! Sammy! I got him!" I shouted, they came running and Sam stopped once he saw us, he smiled a little at us holding hands, then the smile dropped when he saw Cas. I looked too, standing up, the trenchcoat had lines of blood everywhere, his face and hands and the skin where his shirt had ripped were covered in welts and blood. It broke something inside me and I looked away trying not to cry.

Gabriel ran right up to Castiel, healed him and pulled him into a tight hug. Cas squeezed my hand tighter reluctant to let me go, but hugged Gabriel back, smiling in relief.

"Little brother you have no idea how worried I was," Gabriel said anxiously.

"I'm okay now, I'm no longer in pain thanks to you all. Thanks for saving me. Dean I think I'll take my relaxing break now." Cas said smiling.

"No problem Cas you deserve it, thanks Gabriel for helping us, we wouldn't have got him out without you." I said and Sam came over and gave Cas a quick hug.

"Glad to have you back buddy." Sam said smiling.

Gabriel laughed and turned to Sam, "so..Wanna play that game now?" He gave Sam a naughty wink causing him to blush.

"Go for it Sammy," I said, nudging his arm with my free arm, chuckling

Sam nodded shyly and Gabriel gave me and Cas a nod before he and Sam left in a flutter of wings.

I gave Cas a reassuring smile and pulled him in the direction of the car, we walked past the bitch and Cas jumped a little when he saw her.

"Don't worry Cas, she can't hurt you again," I assured him, I looked at her and saw that she was wearing a necklace with weird symbols on it and ripped it of her neck. "Cas are these symbols Enochian?" I asked and he nodded.

I put the necklace in my pocket and walked towards the car, I got in the passenger side and slid over so we didn't have to break our grips on each other. We drove back to the motel in a comfortable silence and I walked with Cas into the motel room.

"Cas, you want anything? Beer? Burger? I have pie in the fridge." I asked him as our hands finally parted and he sat down on a chair.

"Okay Dean, I'll have a beer and maybe a bacon cheeseburger." Cas said smiling slightly.

"I'll be back in a minute, I'm only going across the road, if anyone comes in, you appear right beside me, I don't care if I'm in a crowded place or anything, I am not losing you again." I said strictly, luckily this motel is right next to a diner.

"I understand Dean," Cas said and he seemed to relax as I set a beer down in front of him.

I left the motel room and locked the door behind me, I walked into the diner and ordered four bacon cheeseburgers, two each and walked back to the motel room. Cas was in the exact same place I left him, when I walked in the door he looked over in fear but it soon turned to relief when he realised it was only me.

"Sorry Cas, didn't mean to scare ya, I got you two burgers." I said cheerfully and handed them to him. His eyes lit up and he began eating them greedily, a huge smile on his face. I smiled and began eating my own slowly.

"Cas? You mind if I ask you something?" I asked tentatively. He stopped eating and looked at me curiously, his head tilting to the side in that cute way he always does.

"Sure, what is it Dean?" he asked, those blue eyes searching my green ones.

"Why do you always save me first?" I asked, I knew the answer but I wanted Cas to tell me himself.

He set his burger down and hesitated.

"No matter what you say Cas, I promise you, I will not be angry, or upset." I explained gently.

He looked at me again and smiled a small smile. "I do not know Dean, that is the truth. I am unaccustomed to feeling this way, I do not understand it." He said honestly, I smiled, my heart was pounding a little faster in my chest.

"Cas? Do you like being around me?" I asked taking a bite out of my burger and chewing it shyly.

"Of course I do," Cas blurted out, he looked embarrassed then and began eating again.

"Do you think about me all the time?" I asked nonchalantly trying to hide my emotions on my face.

"Yes, Dean why are you asking me this?" Cas asked his cheeks turning pink. Bingo!

"Cas, do you love me?" I asked quietly.

His smile faltered, "look Dean, did that Demon say something to you? Because I can understand if you don't feel the same wa..." Cas said sadly before he was cut of by me pressing my lips against his. I felt his hands grab my shirt tightly as he responded to the kiss, a little awkwardly at first but he was a quick learner.

I stood up, scooping him up in my arms, his legs went around my waist and I walked with him towards the bed, not breaking the kiss. I lay him down on his side and lay beside him. I brushed my hands through his hair and held him tight to me, afraid to let him go again. We both broke apart for air and he looked up to me with bright blue eyes.

"You didn't let me finish my sentence Dean, but I see I don't need to now," he said smiling widely. He looked so happy as he snuggled into my chest and I pulled him into me.

"You will always be My Angel, right Cas?" I asked smiling at him, he looked up at me his eyes positively glowing with happiness and a lamp blew making me jump.

"Of course Dean and I'm sorry about the lamp.." He said sheepishly, I could see him trying to contain his happiness but it wasn't happening and before long his wings were showing.

"They're beautiful Cas," I said stroking one feeling the soft feathers there, making him shiver.

He sighed happily, "Thank you Dean." He said smiling at me.

"I love you Cas, have done for a long time now." I said happily giving him another kiss.

"I love you too Dean," he smiled and another lamp blew in the motel room.

"Be careful Cas or we'll be in total darkness." I said chuckling, "although that might not be a bad idea." I said smirking flirtily at him

"Well that can be arranged," he said, shocking me that he knew what I meant.

"Dean you forget that I'm very old and I've watched humanity do this over a million times." He said giving me a genuine smile which made my heart ache.

I leaned in and kissed him on the lips, his mouth opened a little and our tongues met shyly. Our kiss turned passionate and our hands were all over each other, and Cas moaned slightly. I pulled back to see his face.

"You okay Cas?" I asked holding him.

"Never been happier," Cas replied and that was the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fic. I love a happy ending


End file.
